Swimming
by IMOANEMILY
Summary: A fan fic for home and aways beloved couple. CHOEY ODER JARLIE. love them. cant wait for Joey to return.
1. Chapter 1

"Joey." she yelled as she frantically ran towards the younger girl unaware of people staring at her.

"Joey." she yelled again. This time, however, she got the attention of the shorter brunette who was now facing towards her, what can only be described as a mad, yet absolutely breath-taking gorgeous woman flapping her arms like a bird and running like Kermit the Frog, or what people otherwise refered to as Senior Constable Charlie Buckton.

Charlie slowly began to reduce her speed as she neared the girl she was so helplessly in love with.

Joey couldn't help but stare at the long tanned slender legs which had become one of her favourite parts of Charlie's anatomy. They just went on forever.

"I umm...you forgot this." Charlie said, as she passed Joey her treasured silver I-Pod.

That was so not what i wanted to say. Charlie thought, as she mentally slapped her forehead. Hard.

"Thanks." Joey replied.

it my fault for actually believing Charlie was coming here to stop me? I'm even more stupid for thinking it.

"I better go." Joey finished. As tears began to sting the backs of the brunettes beautiful brown eyes.

Quick! Charlie thought as she began to see Joey turn to leave.

Follow your heart dumbass. She heard Ruby's voice echo in her head.

With that she grabbed Joeys wrist and pulled her towards herself.

It's now or never.

She grabbed Joeys face as she passionately began to kiss her.

In the open.

With witness'.

With many residents of Summer Bay gawping.

She slowly pulled herself away allowing herself and Joey much needed air.

"Don't go. Stay with me. I love you. I'm not scared anymore. I just want to be with you." Charlie quietly said as ocean blue stared into chocolate brown.

"Please." she begged as she placed each hand over Joeys cheeks.

"I um... I don't know." Joey stammered.

"Say you'll stay with me." Charlie begged. #

"I can't. I have to go." she said as she took another deep breath in.

"Maybe this time away will do us some good. I need time. I'm sorry." Joey said as she removed Charlies hands from her sodden cheeks.

"I love you Charlie." and with that and a small kiss to Charlies cheek Joey walked towards the awaiting trawler.

As the trawler pulled away Joey forced herself not to look back. Not to look at Charlie. If she did it would have broken her heart. Again. She tried to focus on the waves, but all she could see was Charlie. Charlies eyes. Charlies smile. Charlie.

Charlie crumpled to the floor defeated, as she saw the trawler go further and further into the horizon.

It had been a couple of hours, probably more, since Joey left and Charlie's eyes were now dry as no more tears would fall.

She rocked back and forth slowly as she stared out far into the distance at where the trawler once was. Wishing for her to come back.

Suddenly she felt soft hands on her shaking shoulders.

"C'mon Charlie. Let me take you home." A male voice said helping her up.

"She left. She left me." She kept repeating as she flung her arms round the mans broad shoulders. #


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks Aden." Ruby whispered, as Aden carried a worn out Charlie into Leah's house, and directed by Ruby to her bed.

Good thing Leah and VJ had gone to the city for a couple of days. Ruby thought as she stared at the clock. 00.12am. It read. Joeys trawler had left at 6pm. Six hours Charlie's been sitting there, and here i was thinking Joey had stayed. But no. I'd left my sister there alone crying to herself.

"She left me. She left." Charlie whimpered in her sleep as Aden placed her gently into the bed she'd once shared with Joey. It may have been brief, but that short stay changed both womens lives. He'd never seen Charlie look so helpless, so defeated, until he saw her huddled in a ball on the floor as Joeys trawler went further out to sea.

"Thank you so much Aden." Ruby said again yanking Aden from his defeated Charlie images.

She pulled the covers over her beloved sister and internally sighed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, but Joey left didn't she?" All Aden could do was nod.

Joey had become the sister he had so longed for. He was crushed. Ruby shook her head. Both wishing that she was there.

"Would you like a drink? I think we've got some beer." Ruby asked as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"FUCKING HELL." Ruby screamed petrified when she saw the wet figure standing by the open door.

"Hi." the figure quickly offered.

"But you...you left. How?"

"Isn't it obvious Rubes?" Aden said staring.

"You swam?"

She slowly nodded, as she relived those 3hours she'd just spent in the sea.

"Jesus Christ."

"No sorry just little old Joey." she quipped back.

Aden was now walking towards Joey carrying various blankets he'd grabbed from the living room.

"Thanks Aid." Joey said, as he wrapped the heavy quilts around her delicate body.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE COMMOTION?" Charlie yelled weakly as she stumbled into the kitchen.

The realization knocked her for six when she realised Joey was stood in front of her.

And without warning she fainted banging her head on the table as Joey leaped to grab her before she hit the hard floor.

Oh shit echoed in Joeys head. Blood was smeared across Charlies forehead due to a deep laceration.

"Ruby. I need you not to panic, ok." she asked as she looked at Rubys already crumbling face.

"Right. I need you to drive us to the hospital. Go get in Charlies car quick. Aden you've gotta help me carry her to the car. Then run back into the house and ring Rachel. Ok."

Everybody nodded, as Joey tried to prevent the excess blood loss.

"C'mon Charlie. I know i'm hot, but you don't have to faint at my gorgeousness." she said as Ruby sped to the hospital.

"Iloveyou Charlie." she continuously whispered.

"What we got?" Rachel asked as Charlie was wheeled into A+E.

"She fainted and bashed her head on the table. I tried to prevent the bleeding but..." Joey said as tears streamed down her face.

"It's ok. You got her here that's the best thing you could have done." Rachel said trying to comfort her. As Ruby and Joey stood crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Joey sat uncomfortably in the horrid orange plastic chairs anxiously waiting for news on Charlie.

"Rubes. Ruby. We came as soon as we got the call. What happened?" Ross asked as he took his youngest daughter into his arms stroking her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"She fainted and as she fell she hit the table. She's got a nasty cut on her forehead. She went out cold." Ruby said sniffling back tears, as she stared between her Dads and Morags faces.

Suddenly Ross saw a red eyed girl staring up at Ruby.

"Thank you for staying um..." Ross said as he stared at what he presumed was Rubys friend.

"Joey." she whispered.

"Thank you Joey. I bet you've got better things to do then wait around for Rubys sister to wake up. Her family's here now."

Joeys face fell. She didn't want to "out" Charlie, but she couldn't leave. Ruby saw the obvious hurt flash across Joeys face.

"Um... well Joey is actually Charlies girlfriend." Ruby said, as her fathers face turned a deep shade of red.

"Charlie's not gay." Ross angrily said as he stared at Joey.

"Maybe not, but Charlie does love Joey." Ruby said as she defended the couples relationship.

Suddenly Rachel appeared already sensing the apparent tension.

"Charlie's awake. Just be aware she has had a very deep laceration to the forehead and we did place her under general anesthetics so she's going to be groggy. Other than that she should be fine."

With that Rachel left unable to stay in the hostile atmosphere.

"I think it would be best if you left." Ross said as his eyes threw daggers at Joey.

"I...I...Can i at least say good-bye?" Joey asked choking back tears.

"I don't think that would be appreciated in Charlies condition." he answered coldly. Joey nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

"Joey." Ruby said as Joey turned to leave.

"It's ok Rubes. I don't want her to feel she has to pick her family or me. I'll just leave."

With that Joey turned and slowly walked away.

As they walked into Charlies room her face immediately crumbled.

"Where's Joey?" She asked.

"She left. Your familys here. She knows when she's not wanted." Ross answered.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" She yelled.

"THE TRUTH!" Ross coldly replied.

"THE TRUTH! ILOVEHER. THIS ISN'T A PHASE. I'VE BEEN AN IDIOT. AND YOU KNOW WHAT, SHE WAS WILLING TO FORGIVE ME. HELL I WOULDN'T HAVE. I CHEATED ON HER. GOD. I'VE GOT TO GO FIND HER, BUT WHEN I GET BACK I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." Charlie said pointing at her father.

Morag stood there shocked by the bitter harshness and truth behind the words. Charlie wasn't joking when she said she wanted Ross gone.

With that Charlie began pulling the wires off. Alarms began to go off as nurses rushed in.

"Charlie. This is a sedative to help you relax." Rachel said injecting the syringe in her arm.

"Please Rubes. Stop her. I can't loose her again. Please." Charlie begged as she slumped back down on the bed.

Ruby frantically ran out the room towards the exit, as she thought about where Joey would be.

LEAHS! She thought as she began to run.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey sat alone on her and Charlies bed trying to pack her things into the obviously empty bag.

She couldn't be responsible for tearing Charlies family apart. But she couldn't just leave, which was why her bag had been packed and unpacked several times.

Her tears fell freely from her bright red eyes as she thought about the scene at the hospital.

"Joey. Joey you here?" Ruby called as she took two steps at a time as she raced up the stairs.

"Hey Jo." Ruby said as she sat down next to Joey on the bed covered in screwed up clothes.

"Hi." Joey sniffled. She placed her hands over her face and began to sob.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Joey asked.

"Hate? Don't be stupid Jo. She loves you. She's worried that you're going to leave her. And well i know you didn't want her to choose, but she did. Now are you going to come back or does Charlie have to try to escape again?" Ruby asked giving Joey the famous Buckton pout, which Charlie used frequently to get what she wanted. Joey couldn't object.

The walk to the hospital was a lot longer than expected due to Ruby being absolutely shattered from her previous run.

"Ruby. You're back." Morag said as she saw Ruby enter the hospital with Joey following.

"Hey Morag. Where's Dad?"

"He's talking to Rachel about aftercare for Charlie. Not that she'll stay with us anyway. She really meant what she said to your dad you know." Morag said as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry about Ross. He's just stuck in his ways." Joey nodded unsure whether to speak.

"C'mon Jo. She's in there. I'll just wait here." Joey slowly walked into the room to see a sleeping Charlie.

She quietly walked over to the chair, which was next to the bed, and placed her hand over Charlies as she leant forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi." Charlies husky voice said.

"Hey." Joey replied sitting back down on the chair.

"Come get in bed with me. I want to hold you. Please." Charlie begged.

Joey gently scooted into the bed and placed her arms around Charlies waist while Charlie mirrored Joeys actions.

Quickly both women had fallen asleep in eachothers embrace.

"Dad. Charlies asleep." Ruby said alarmed as Ross barged into the room causing both women to wake up startled.

"I thought i told you to leave." Ross coldly said.

"Well i thought i told you i didn't want to see you." Charlie angrily yelled.

With that Ross stormed out causing Joey to stare at Charlie.

"I don't want to ruin your family Charlie." Joey said fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Hey." Charlie responded wiping away Joeys tears.

"You're my family as well. If my Dad can't be happy for me, for us, then i don't want him around."

"Umm sorry to interupt, but Charlie everything seems ok. You should be discharged by the latest of tomorrow, but because of your full awareness of everything i can see if we can discharge you in just a couple of hours." Rachel said.

Charlie grinned. She hated hospitals. She never wanted to stay longer than required.

"Thanks Rach." Charlie said squeezing Joeys hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey woke to find herself lying on her side with arms around her waist her face mere inches away from a wide awake Charlie.

"Hey there beautiful." Charlie said as she smiled lovingly at Joey as she leant in and placed a tender kiss on Joeys lips.

"That is the best way to be woken up." Joey said.

"Even better than..."

"Don't even say the rest. I'm already scarred. Don't make me relive it." Ruby said cutting Charlie off.

Both women blushed as they recalled how they had gotten over excited and had left clothes sprawled all over the house and their bedroom door undone only to be caught with Joeys head in between Charlies legs leaving a very confused and disturbed Ruby.

"Sorry." Both women mumbled.

"Thanks. But anyway enough of that mental scarrage. So because you were already asleep when Rachel did the rounds last night we decided it would be best if we left you. That way you could be observed and wouldn't be a complete stroppy git if we woke you up." Ruby chuckled as she knew what Charlies reaction would have been even without actually seeing them.

"But the good thing is you can come home today. Joey can shower and change, 'cause well lets face it she stinks of sea water, sweat and hospital. No effence." Ruby said putting her hands up surrendering.

"Do I?" Joey asked suddenly.

Charlie shook her head before kissing Joey reassuring her she didn't. Ruby shook her head at the lying Charlie. But instead of starting an argument, she instead carried on with her train of thought.

"And then we can go to the diner and grab some of Leahs amazing lasagne, then maybe we can go home catch a film and relax 'cause Charlies got a week off to recover, and well i do want to hang out with you guys until you begin hibanation in your room and only coming out to eat and drink."

"Right then." Charlie began thinking about Rubys amazing idea.

"If you go grab Rachel to discharge me Rubes i'll get ready to go. Okay?"

With a nod of the head Ruby hurried off to find Rachel.

Joey, however, had become very concious of her apparent odour problem as she smelt her clothes and armpits.

"Joey you don't smell baby. I swear." Charlie said.

"Charlie I know you. And when it comes to me you're a rubbish liar 'cause when you do your left eyebrow quirks up." Joey smirked as Charlies face fell.

"Yeah well. Iloveyou therefore i love your smells." Charlie grinned happily at her response.

"You know what Buckton you're such a smart arse."

"But i'm your smart arse." Charlie replied.

"That you are." Joey said as the couple shared a loving kiss.

"Guys. Guys." Ruby said tapping her foot on the ground, causing Joey and Charlie to jump apart.

"Seriously i'm gone what five minutes and you're already jumping down eachothers throat. I may get you both memberships to sexaholics anoymous."

Everybody laughed. Suddenly all were aware that Rachel was in the room.

"Sorry Rach. For that. Um...awkward." Ruby said.

"It's okay. Seriously. From what i've heard they are VERY noisy." Rachel said laughing. Both women blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's great to be home." Charlie said as she fell back onto the sofa pulling Joey down with her as her arms were still clung feriocously to Joeys waist.

"Ouch!" Joey yelped, as she hit the floor hard, as she landed in-between Charlies legs.

"Again. I'm gone what five minutes and you're already doing this." Ruby said as she waggled her finger up and down from Charlie to Joey several times.

Joey, however, began to object.

"We weren't. She pulled me down with her. Jeez." Joey said huffing as Ruby shook her head obviously not believing her.

"She did." Joey said as Ruby stared at Charlie, who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before bursting into a fit of giggles, causing all women to laugh until their cheeks hurt from smiling and their stomachs growled.

"C'mon i'm bloody starving. I'll grab a quick shower and then we can head to the diner." Joey finally said.

"Do you want any company?" Charlie purred.

"There shall be no joint showers. I'm hungry and you'll be in there hours." Ruby said sternly.

"Spoil sport." Charlie moaned, before Joey leant in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Don't miss me too much." Joey yelled as she got to the bathroom.

"I'm really happy for you Charlz." Ruby gently said as she heard the shower start.

"Now don't mess it up."

"I won't. I love her so much. I don't want to ruin it again." Charlie said as tears streamed down her face.

Ruby pulled Charlie into a hug.

Both engulfed in their hug unaware that ten minutes had passed and that a very wet Joey was now stood in just a towel looking in on the loving moment.

Why couldn't Brett be this accepting?

"Hey. Come here." Charlie said, as she looked up to find a tearful Joey.

"Aren't we a great bunch." Charlie said laughing, as she wiped Joeys tears away with her thumb pulling her and Ruby into another hug.

"To the Diner." Ruby yelled as she left her room in fresh clothes to see both Charlie and Joey waiting by the door staring at her.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." The pair answered in unison.

The walk to the diner wasn't long, but they chatted about what they'd do later after dinner.

Joey and Charlie kept giving eachother knowing glances and gentle squeezes as Ruby rabbled on. Charlie draped her arm around Joeys waist and placed a small kiss onto her lips as they entered the suprisingly empty Diner.

"Hey girls." Irene called from the counter.

"Hey." All three girls replied.

"Can we have 3 of Leahs amazing lasagnas, 2 beers and um a lemonade, wait a coke please Irene." Charlie said with a smile and her arm still around Joey.

"Sure. If you go take a seat love i'll bring it over to you." Irene smiled.

She'd always liked Joey she was lovely. She was very polite, considerate and Leah spoke wonders about the girl.

The group sat in the booth near the far corner. Joey and Charlie on one side. Ruby on the other.

"Here you go pet. I'll just go get the lasagna." Irene said placing the drinks on the table.

"Thanks Irene." All girls chanted cheerfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Joeys hand glided up and down a very flustered Charlies bare thigh.

"You ok, pet?" Irene asked as she placed the mouth watering food in front of the girls.

I knew it was a bad idea to wear a skirt, thought Charlie as she glanced down at her bare legs and Joeys covered ones.

I could always...

No don't even go there Rubys across the table.

But it wouldn't be too difficult...

NO! C'mon Ruby is opposite us and we're in a very public place.

She continued to think as she shook her head.

"Yeah Charlie you ok?" Joey asked as her fingers gently grazed the front of Charlies underwear, causing Charlie to choke back a small moan and change the shade of a cherry tomato.

Fuck.

"umm...yeah... i'm umm...fine." Charlie hesitantly replied as she gave a "just you wait" look to Joey, whos hand was now resting again on Charlies thigh.

"Okay then. I'll leave you to it." Irene said.

After Irene had left Joey burst out in laughter recieving a puzzled look from Ruby and a nudge in the side from Charlie.

"Ow." Joey whined.

"I don't want to know do I?" Ruby asked. Both women shook their head as Joey continued drawing spiral shapes on Charlies thigh and Ruby mouthed ew to the happy couple.

"So that was fun." Ruby said as she put the Titanic disc back in its case.

"But its late and i've got school tomorrow. So I better call it a night." Ruby moaned glancing at the clock which said 11.14pm.

"Night Rubes." Joey said as she waved to her.

"Nighty Night." Charlie said as she curled further into Joeys side. Leaning up to place a small kiss on her cheek.

With that Ruby trundled up the stairs trying not to fall asleep then and there.

"So Miss Collins what does one feel like doing now?" Charlie asked seductively.

"Well we could watch another film or head to bed." Joey answered.

"Oh yeah. Um sure." Charlie mumbled sadly.

Joey stared at Charlie for a couple of minutes as she let out a small laugh.

"You know sometimes you're really stupid Buckton. Didn't the leg groping at dinner make you maybe think that i wanted to ravish you and make love to you right on the Diner table?" Joey said as she passionately kissed the gorgeous brunette sitting next to her.

"Did...you...call... me...stupid?" Charlie asked in between kisses.

"Yes. But i meant it in the most loving way possible." Joey concluded as she placed butterfly kisses along Charlies jaw and down her neck.

"mmm." Charlie moaned as Joeys lips met her pulse point.

Charlie abruptly pulled back.

"After what you did in the Diner, i think i get to ravish you first." Charlie said as she straddled Joey.

"Is that so?" Joey asked as Charlie started her attack on her collar bone as she began to lift Joeys t-shirt off.

She stared at her breasts for a few moments until she freed them from there confines.

Charlie tenderly massaged them until she placed a nipple in her mouth causing Joey to moan in delight.

After hours of making hot and sweaty love on Leahs sofa they decided to continue upstairs.

That way they wouldn't be caught.


End file.
